l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
L5r talk:Imperial Court
Imperial Court After some discussion, the contents of this page have been moved back to the Main Page, which unfortunately leaves this one serving no purpose once more. So I'd like to hear your suggestions for what to do here. My best idea so far is to put in a section of news for the wiki. My bigest concern is that I don't want it to turn into a message board (because that's what this Talk page is for). So please leave any suggestions or examlpes from other wikis of which you may know. Thank you. --WestonWyse 14:10, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Well, after over a month of contemplation, I think I have a decent use for this page. Here's to hoping it serves its purpose. And once I start redirecting comments in my Talk page to here, it just might. --WestonWyse 04:16, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) References OK, people seem to be adding things randomly to pages when they want to point people to their sources. If you haven't already, stop what you are doing right now and go read L5R:Cite your sources. It actually details how you are supposed to reference your sources. It may seem like homework, but 1) it is important to tell people where you are getting your information, because otherwise there is no way to check what you have written, and 2) you're editing an encyclopedia; you don't have a lot of room to complain about homework. What I'm seeing repeatedly: * Parenthetical citations are to be used for one or two paragraphs, not lengthy pages. End notes are to be used for lengthy pages, not one or two paragraphs. * Include page numbers! Otherwise, your refernces are useless. No one is going to go through an entire book page by page to find out where you found the year that Hantei 37th was coronated. Be specific. If you really want to direct someone to an entire book, add it in a "Additional Reading" section or something. Or, better yet, go add all the information in that book to the Wiki. I'm only half kidding. Two very simple things that, in the long run, will greatly help out keeping things in line. Just remember that the references are there so that your work can be checked. Everyone makes mistakes, including you. References that don't help people aren't worth adding at all. Just leave it off, and someone will eventually come back and fix it. --WestonWyse 03:32, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Metadata For those of you who are not programmers, the term "metadata" means, basically, "information about information". For this Wiki, the data would be information about the people, places, cultures, customs, history, and events of Rokugan and other areas within the World of L5R. Likewise, metadata would be real-world information about the games: game mecahnics, alternate settings, unofficial material, publication information, and the like. Until now, the L5R Wiki has been restricted to in-character information information within the game. But at this point, I think it is safe to open up discussion on the inclusion of certain types of metadata. Specifically, I would like to test this on source information. We could try including information about the RPG books and CCG sets (release date, price, number of pages/cards, ad copy, included information (for the RPG, mostly), etc.). The material could prove helpful to some, and it would take us a step closer to the set goal of "Everything". Please feel free to voice your opinions on whether or not you feel this is the right time to broaden the scope of this project. If the opinions seem to be positive, then later on I will post a few ideas I have for style and layout. For now, let's see if people would be willing to try this out. 22:48, 9 Nov 2005 (UTC)